The Picture
by saturnspell
Summary: Auror Ron seems to be obsessed with a picture of Hermione and she wants to know why. Kind of fluffy.  Post Hogwarts


The Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just live in their world.

Hermione Weasley rode the elevator alone down to the second level, the Aurors' Offices. She could have sent her secretary to deliver the budget proposal recommendations to Harry but she chose to hand deliver the folder, hoping to cushion the decision. His requests for more funds had been denied. Also it would give her a chance to see her husband.

Even though they came to work together and worked in the same building, Ron and Hermione rarely saw each other throughout the day. Her office was high up in the building, while the Aurors tended to stick to the lower, dungeon like levels.

She could feel the atmosphere change in the lift as it approached the second level. The temperature dropped slightly. The familiar sensation of dread started to grow. She could pick up the occasional whiff of the odours that she associated the Dark Arts with, brimstone, coal, sulpher and wormwood. Hermione knew those smells well as they clung to Ron's robes and were still present on laundry days.

The lift opened and two rather large, black robed security officers greeted her. They checked her ID even though they knew who she was. It was just procedure.

"I'm afraid they're both out Mrs. Weasley," one of the officers stated clearly and with a pleasant smile.

"That's fine Dave, I've got a package for Mr. Potter. I'll drop it on his desk."

"Understood ma'am"

As Head Auror, Harry's office was at the back of the long hall. The other Aurors had cubicles on either side of the windowless room. Ron's was buried deep in the back; only a stone's throw from Harry's office. Most of the cubicles were occupied. Corkboards were filled with in progress investigations and most wanted posters. The paper airplane messages were zooming around the large room heading to and from various directions. The smell of coffee and stale tobacco permeated the floor. She dropped the file folder into the IN bin in Harry's office and wrote URGENT in big letter on the outside of it. She decided that she would stop by Ron's desk and leave him a message, maybe a quick lunch date?

She found Ron's desk without difficulty and shared a few pleasantries with the Aurors she met on the way. She smiled at the state of Ron's work area. His corkboard was covered with scraps of paper, photos of suspects and memos. How he could make sense of it was beyond her! The desk itself was rather neat. Spell books and manuals were shelved and in order. His in progress case files were stacked and ready. A half bag of M&M's lay beside the reports. She pulled out a handful and popped them into her mouth. She smiled at the row of pictures that adorned her husband's desk. There were shots of the kids in their Hogwart's uniforms at the platform and of her and Ron on their honeymoon. A small picture of the whole Weasley Clan was off to one side waving and smiling at her. She smiled warmly, marveling at Ron's collection. It was at that moment that Hermione noticed a rather odd photo of herself. It was a Muggle picture from some time ago. Why would he have this shot and how would he have gotten it?

There was nothing really wrong with the photo. In it Hermione was wearing a wide straw boater's hat and an open white cotton shirt. She was clearly having a good time. The smile on her face showed that, as did her eyes. What trouble Hermione was the long, ugly scar on her neck. It was clearly visible. She actual touched it in spite of herself.

It had been years since the scar had bothered her. She knew she would have it forever and knew Ron didn't care. How often did he kiss her there? She did however make a habit of covering it up. She would wear scarves and ties and would often comb her hair over it. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it. It was the stares and the endless explanations that bothered her. Why would Ron keep this picture? It was clearly important to him. It was housed in a beautiful pewter frame and it occupied a central place on his desk, where he could see it at all times. Strange.

"Hey Snoopy, what's up?"

Hermione felt Ron's strong arms encircle her small waist. He buried his face into her hair and kissed her gently on the neck.

She pulled away and gave him a proper kiss.

"Just dropping off the board's recommendations for Harry."

"That bad, eh?" Ron said indicating he was aware that she would have come personally with the bad news.

"I'm afraid so. Is he in?"

"No love, he's still in some meeting or other, lucky for both of us. He'll be rightly ticked off." Ron grumbled.

"Any chance of you take this girl out for lunch?" Hermione asked "And tell me about a certain picture." She thought to herself.

"No can do love. I got to head down to Blindon. We got a tip that some unicorn blood traders are going to be there and of course that means Dark Wizards.

"Will you be home for supper? I thought I'd make the lamb dish you liked so much" She took another couple of M&M's and handed Ron the bag. He smiled and ate a handful.

"Oh yeah, I got a feeling that this is a bit of a snipe hunt, but Harry wants me to go just in case Thompson and Mullin need back up. Home by six, I'll message you the usual way."

"Sounds good" Hermione gave her husband a hug and a kiss. Ron scooped up some supplies and shoved them into his bag.

"Oh love, if you get a chance could pick up another bag of these candies, the bag seems to be empty."

They both laughed at that remark as they headed to the lifts, Hermione going up and Ron going down.

Hermione dropped her purse and parcels on the kitchen table and hung up her robe. She placed her shoes in the closet. It was nice to be home. She hoped that Ron wouldn't be disappointed with having pork roast instead of lamb. The selection at the supermarket had been rather slim. Ron disappointed with dinner when had that ever happened?

She headed to the bedroom to change into some comfy clothes. She neatly folded her work clothes and slid into a pair of black jeans and the soft, red cotton Beatles shirt Ron had picked up for her a couple of weeks ago. He had heard her humming one of their songs and had brought the shirt home for her. Even now after all these years, he could still surprise her. That's what made that picture on his desk so puzzling; did he still feel guilty or responsible for what had happened all those years ago at Malfoy Manor? She looked at the scar, sighed and tied a black silk handkerchief around her neck.

"Out of sight, out of mind," she thought and headed back to the kitchen to start dinner.

She loved to cook. To her it was like making a potion or writing an exam. Seeing her family's plates empty and their bellies full was like getting an Outstanding on her OWLS. While she knew she would never be in the same league as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione could hold her own in the kitchen. She sang along with the stereo as she worked on completing her peach cobbler. Her harmonies were broken by Ron's patronus. The Jack Russell terrier ran around her, barking loudly. It's positive energy and brilliant silver glow lit up the room. Ron's deep voice came out of the little dog's mouth.

"Running a bit late dear, but I'm on my way"

"Right love"

The little dog seemed to smile and then it vanished, its job done.

"Plenty of time to give the bathroom a quick wipe down" Hermione thought after giving the roast and the double baked potatoes a check. She chimed back in with John Lennon.

"There are places I remember…"

Ron silently apparated into the house. It was good to be home. He could hear Hermione's high voice singing from the bathroom. It made him chuckle a bit. It was so unHermione, the singing. She really did have a decent voice but she would never ever sing in front of anyone.

'Baby you can drive my car. And yes I'm gonna be a star…"

As she came around the corner into the living room, Ron started clapping. She turned beet red for a second and then grabbed him for a slow full kiss.

"I have to sneak in here more often" Ron laughed "Dinner and a show. Good value!"

She swatted him with a cloth and headed to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind. We're having pork roast tonight, not lamb"

"Smells fantastic. How was your day love?" Ron could sense there was something bothering his wife. Better get to the bottom of it.

"Oh nothing…" She backpedaled a bit. She really didn't know how to bring up the picture. It did seem so silly. "Did Harry get the report?"

"Oh yeah… He was "redecorating" the office with it when I left. He's going to try for an emergency meeting with the Minister himself."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at that comment. That meant more work for her and another tense meeting where she would wind up being the mediator. No fun there.

"Anything I can help you with?" Ron asked still trying to figure out the problem.

"You could dress the salad and bring it to the table"

"Wine?"

"Sure. A glass won't hurt. Try that red that Neville sent us. His choices are usually pretty good."

"Right"

Ron got the salad ready and the wine and in a few minutes the couple were enjoying their dinner at the kitchen table. They chatted about the kids and work and tried to make some plans for the upcoming holidays.

"More wine dear?" Ron motioned to Hermione's glass.

"Why Mr. Weasley, are you trying to get me drunk?" She replied with a slight grin.

"Maybe" He filled her glass and then his own. "And maybe I hope that it will give you enough courage to pluck up and tell me what's bothering you."

He was actually becoming a little worried. When Hermione had a problem, she would always tell him about it. They had no secrets. He knew she had been struggling to say something and he had a good idea what it was.

" It's nothing Ron… It's silly really," she stammered a bit. "Foolish in fact."

He looked at her calmly but with determination.

"Hermione. Tell me. If something is bugging you it's not foolish. We'll work it out…"

"OK" She knew better than to try to ignore or deflect Ron. He could pry the information out of her easily enough. He always could. Even before he became an Auror, he could do that to her.

"When I was at your desk, I saw a picture…" She started slowly.

Ron smiled. "You mean this one." He reached into his pocket, extracted his wallet and flipped to the photo, housed in a clear plastic case.

Hermione nodded. She was seriously freaked out. Why was he so obsessed with that picture, to carry it around? She was feeling very uncomfortable.

" I thought that you were over that, Ron? The whole mess at Malfoy Manor was a long time ago and YOU saved me. You did. Not Harry. Not Dobby. You. Your voice kept me clear. You disarmed… her."

"Yeah, but she still managed to cut you. A little deeper…"

"Nonsense Ron. Please… Let's not dreg that up again. We'll both have nightmares for weeks." Hermione said softly. " And anyways, why keep that picture then?"

"You look so happy and beautiful… as always in it"

"But the mark"

"Actually, it's because of the scar that I asked your mom for the print."

Hermione looked sadly at her husband. He wasn't over it and all.

Ron sensed his wife's thoughts, took her hand in his and undid the scarf around her neck with the other.

"Remember what I said to you at Shell Cottage?"

She nodded. How could she forget that? So brave, So Ron…

"You said that no one would ever hurt me again, not while you were alive."

'I meant it then and I mean it now." He rubbed her scar. "We got lucky that night. No one will ever hurt you, the kids or anyone else as long as I'm alive." He said forcefully.

"When things are going rough. When I'm spinning my wheels on a case and getting frustrated, I look at that picture. I remember my promise. It… You boast my resolve dear. I think about those people who aren't as lucky as I am and I work that much harder, hoping to make a difference for them… for you." Ron's blue eyes were glassy but still firm, hard almost. He looked straight into Hermione's teary brown ones.

The room was almost unpleasantly silent, heavy. Hermione needed something to break the tension or she would start crying in front of her husband. Crying would send the wrong message. She had never been happier.

"Wow, for a man who has the emotional range of a teaspoon, that's pretty amazing, profound almost." She cracked a large grin.

'A teaspoon?" Ron easily picked up her thread and laughed. " I thought by now, I was up to at least a ladle… maybe a toaster? How about a blanket… the stove…"

"Oh! You!" She laughed, throwing her napkin at Ron as he continued to name off appliances and devices. She scooped up the dishes and headed to the sink. Her heart was full of pride. Only her husband, Ronald Weasley could take possibly the worst moment in his life and turn it into something positive and carry it with him.

A knotted napkin hitting her in the back of the head shattered her thoughts. Ron's laughter filled the room. His feet made a hasty retreat towards the bedroom.

"Coward!" She cried. "I'll get you for that!" She gave chase, the dishes forgotten.

The sounds of laughter and love filled the house.

Reviews?


End file.
